Snow Angels
by Ishikawa Ran
Summary: Romance/Romance... FLUFF!!! Lots and lots of FLUFF!!! It's a Veemon(Vee)xWormon(Shi) thing... WITH Daiken


Snow Angels

By: Hiruka, Akira and ChibiChiri!

Summary: Veemon and Wormon are human in this… because we had nothing else to do… Vee's known as… Well, Vee-kun… and Wormon's is known as Shi-chan… I (Hiruka) just started calling him that for some reason… Daiken in this, too! Beware… incredibly sweet and really, really fluffy… be prepared for a cavity or two! Or three!

"Oi! Shi-chan!" Vee came bounding into the living room of Daisuke's house and pounced on the couch. This act sent the green and violet haired boy who was sitting there about a foot in the air.

"Aah! Vee-kun!" Shi managed when he landed, "You seem happy this morning!"

"Wanna know why?" Vee grabbed Shi's arm and pulled him to the window. "See the snow? Do ya, huh?!"

Shi smiled softly at the tall, blue-haired boy, "Hai… I see it."

"Let's go out and play in it!" Vee pulled the smaller, now confused, boy into the bedroom and shut the door.

*

Vee dragged the rather reluctant Shi out into the snow and flopped in it. "Brrr!!! Vee-kun! It's cold!" Complained the violet-eyed boy, who knees were shaking.

"You'll get used to it! And we'll get warm when we get back inside anyway!" Vee dragged Shi down with him and proceeded to pelt him with snow.

"Ack! Vee-kun, Y-Yamete! It's cold!" Shi started shivering as some of it got down the back of his jacket and shirt, "Yipes!"

"Doushitano? Lil' chilly?" Vee asked, giggling all the way.

"Iya… Gee, ya think?!" Shi grabbed a mass of snow and threw it at Vee, catching him totally off guard.

"Oi! That wasn't fair!" He retorted brushing the snow off his jacket.

"Neither was what you did to me, Vee-kun!" Shi glared.

"Heh… Snowball fight!!!" Vee cheered as they started throwing snowballs every which way.

*

Shi collapsed in the snow in complete exhaustion. "T-Talk about fun!"

"Yeah… Oi! D'you know how to make Snow Angels?" Vee asked.

"Snow… Angels?" Shi questioned as he sat up.

"Yeah! Watch me!" Vee fell back into the snow and made a Snow Angel, being careful as he got up so he wouldn't ruin it. "That's a Snow Angel!"

Shi looked at it in aw… (Hiruka: I know… I made him really innocent in this!) "It's pretty!"

"Un!" Vee grabbed Shi's shoulder and pushed him backward, "And now it's your turn!"

Shi blinked but proceeded to move his arms and legs back and forth. "Ano… Help me up, Onegai?"

Vee took Shi's hand and helped him out of the snow. "See? Yours is good, too!"

Shi smiled lightly, "Not as good as yours though…"

"Oi… Shi-chan! Your Angel is as good as anybody else's! Probably better!" Vee said, putting an arm around his friend, "And don't beat yourself down because of something so small!"

"Dame… you said it was an Angel… Angels need to be respected… Angels… are perfect…" Shi looked down. Vee frowned.

"Well, I know an Angel that'll catch a cold if we don't get him inside!" Shi looked at Vee in confusion.

*

Shi sat in the chair in the living room, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fire. Vee walked in with two cups of hot cocoa. "Here ya go!" Vee handed one of the cups to Shi, who took it eagerly.

"Vee-kun…" Shi spoke after a sip of the cocoa.

"Hai, Shi-chan?" Vee answered, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"What you said… out there, I mean… Did you…" Shi sighed, "Did you call me an Angel?"

Vee blushed, and then looked down, "You don't mind, do you?" He asked.

"Iya… I was just… wondering why… that's all…" Shi cuddled down into the blanket trying to get warmer.

Vee, noticing this, pulled Shi out of the chair, blanket and all. "V-Vee-kun?!"

Vee sat down in the chair and pulled Shi down on his lap. Shi blushed deeply as Vee pulled the blanket around them both. "Warmer now?"

"Hai… Arigatou Gozaimasu, Vee-kun…" Shi cuddled Vee's arms and basked in the warmth.

They sat like that for a long time. Oddly enough, it was Shi who broke the silence.

"Sou… Why did you call me an Angel?" Shi asked innocently.

Vee smiled brightly, "It's because…" Shi leaned up to hear his reason… Vee kissed him tenderly on the lips. "You're my little Snow Angel, Shi-chan…"

Shi looked at Vee in amazement, "You mean that?" He asked.

"Of course I do…" Vee leaned in and whispered in Shi's ear, "Ore wa omae ga suki desu, Shi-chan."

Shi smiled and blushed deeply, "Hontou ni?"

"Hai…" Shi sunk deeper into the embrace. "Can I call you Angel from now on?"

Shi kissed Vee with passion. "Why not?"

Vee kissed his cheek and they dozed off, leaving the cocoa forgotten.

*

"D-Dai-kun, let me get the key fir-… Mph!" Daisuke cut the shorter boy off with a full French kiss. "Mm…  D-Dai, lets get inside first…" Ken managed to turn around, unlock the door, and get inside.

Daisuke pushed the door closed and began to kiss his neck… "D'you have fun today Ken-chan?" Daisuke sweatdropped when he saw that Ken's attention was directed somewhere else… He looked in the living and saw what Ken was looking at.

"Aren't they cute, Dai-kun?" He asked.

"Hai… They are." Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken's waist and pulled him to the couch, still watching the other two boys cuddle in their chair. Soon, Daisuke and Ken started to doze off as well. "Aishiteru Ken-chan…"

"Aishiteru, Dai-kun…"

Owari

Hiruka: Sweetness!!!

Akira: Tell me about it…

ChibiChiri: Now you just make a Taschi like that and you'll be all right no da!

Hiruka: **Glare**

Akira: Oh boy…

R & R Onegai?!


End file.
